


Fire-Eater

by MissHoshigaki



Series: Love Lost Love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoshigaki/pseuds/MissHoshigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't help but stare. He was young, and shirtless, and eating fire. DeiSaku street performer AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire-Eater

She couldn't help but stare.

He was young, and shirtless, and _eating fire_.

The blond man stood in the middle of a gathering crowd of tourists who 'oo'ed and 'aww'ed as he spat fire three feet in the air above their heads. The show continued and he showed off his increasingly dangerous talent. He spat fire, he juggled flaming torches, he even made a few things explode. The more they reacted the more risks he seemed to take. Sakura was enthralled.

He held up both hands, and the crowd grew quiet, eager to see what he would do next. His eyes swept over the crowd, a manic glow in his electric blue eyes, making sure all attention was on him. Suddenly he was staring directly at Sakura, a feral grin curled threw his lips, and she couldn't look away. Without breaking eye contact until the last second, he tilted his head back, bringing the lit end of his torch to his mouth and slowly lowered it in. Sakura gasped along with the other onlookers as the flames fizzled out and he was miraculously okay.

He took a sweeping bow, long blond hair falling over his head, and the audience erupted in applause.

Sakura approached the collection basket once the crowd dissipated, hand full of change. The coins clinked softly as they fell on the growing pile of money; he was doing well. How could he not in such a busy, touristy plaza with so much talent?

"Enjoy the show?" He asked, toned chest glistening with sweat in the hot midday sun. Black soot stained from his fingers all the way up his forearms. He left a streak across his cheek as he wiped the moisture away with the back of his hand and it stood out starkly against his golden-brown skin. It only made him look more dramatic.

"It was intense!" Sakura crowed. His eyes lit up at the compliment. "I've never seen something like that before! It must've been difficult to learn."

"It's an art, yeah," he grinned, "I have a natural talent." He was just oozing with pride. "So, do you wanna get a beer?"

Sakura smiled slyly. "You don't even know my name."

"I'd like to." He leaned in closer and she could feel the heat radiating from his sun-kissed skin. He was an explosion just waiting to happen; he wouldn't be a slow burn. He was a bright flash that only lasted seconds, but damn, he was impressive. Maybe that was just what she needed.


End file.
